Aidana and Meilins Story
by albinokittens300
Summary: Prologue to Our Kindred Spirits(explained inside). When Meilin is brought to the prison she will stay in, she meets Aidana. And they become unlikely close friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, if your on DA and know me there, you already know this so I apologize. But, if not, here's the scoop. After reading Rise And Fall, I got this idea for this huge story I wan to do form about six years after the talisman hunt to the end of the war. As far as I know right now, then name will be Our Kindred Spirits. It's gonna be a monster, HUGE. this is just catching us on what's gonna be going down with Meilin in the start of the story. It'll be two chapters, BTW. **

**So, I also what to ask for ideas. Any you can give, anything you wantto see, I'll try my best to put in. Shipping will be majorly Reilin and Coneke. With some potential for some 'bad guy' shipping, just for an example, Zerif X Aidana is a possibility. I don't know. but anything else, TELL ME! I swear I'll give it the old college try. Expect chapter one to be posted on DA in about a few weeks. Still drafting...**

For what seemed like the millionth time, Meilin was thrown to the ground in a cell. At least this time the warden didn't make a point for her to hit her face in the dirt. By the time she was up and turned to glare daggers at him, he already moved down the cell block, out of her sight. This cell was bigger than the one on the ship, but still was barely the size of a small room. In it was only one other person. A fully grown woman sleeping on her side, curled up with her legs to her chest. The Zhongese girl noticed she still seemed like she was eating properly. She was not overly skinny, just slimmer.

Meilin got up. Better to go rest and conserve energy incase she might be able to use it. She had let Abeke be saved first, but she still had plans to get out of this place. As she started walking over to the top bunk, where she would apparently have to sleep, a noise came into the room unannounced. It soon revealed itself to be a black raven, whose claws held a small loaf of bread. Soon, it flew to the woman. She raised, and saw her face.

The woman across from her was Adiana. And the raven was her spirit animal.

When Aidana saw her, she started to look defensive. Mostly of the small bit of food now in her hands, then looked at her with extremely soft, caring eyes. The brown irises were only those a mother could give. Sighing, Adiana spoke. "Look, I don't know who you are or why you're here, but I'm not one to deny a child food. Come here, Sweetheart." She said. meilin did feel a bit strange at being called that. But, she assumed that it was only because she never had a very motherly figure. Even her Nanny was only there to be sure she went to her lessons, came back and slept and ate.

Walking over to her, Meilin wondered if Adiana recognized her at all. From the ship, or from Artica. She couldn't see why she would. When she sat on the other end of the bed, the older woman tore the loaf in half, and rested the other in her hands. Meilin didn't need to be told twice, she took it and took a large bit in to her mouth and chewed slowly. The soft bread tasted delicious to her. It was hard to pace herself. Without thinking it seemed, Aidana seemed to welcome her, and it was only then did meilin realize they were alone in the cell block.

"It's not as bad here as you may think. They don't punish us, unless we cause trouble. We get water in those bowls everyday and food every three days. Don't eat the mush, it's poisonous. If you want to keep some track of time, ONLY sleep at night. if you sleep during the day, you'll sleep in to the night and lose track." She said. "All in all, really just don't cause problems with the warden. He 's not inherently cruel, but I have been forced to clean bile before from one of the sick prisoners when I talked back. I'm Aidana, who are you?" She said.

"I know who you are. I'm Meilin, I've met your son, Rollan." She said honestly. the look on Aidanas face was that of only the most pure shock and amazement.

"You...You know Rollan? You've met him?" She spoke, voice shaking. "My son…"

"Yes." She said, looking to the woman who had bowed her head. "I called Jhi, the panda. We were both brought to the Greenclocks. He's...one of my best friends." She said.

"Is he okay? Is he safe? Where is he now?" She asked, a small amount of panic in her voice.

"Rollan is with the rest of the Greenclocks, retrieving the talismans. He's safe, I'm sure. Tarik is one of the best warrior we have." Meilin said. "I'm sure…" She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here the second and last part! I know they may seem OOC but cut them some slack... We honestly never HAD to much of an idea on Aidana character and Meilin is in prison. Alone. Who wouldn't open up even a little? I know I would. You all have no idea how excited I am to do Our Kindred Spirit. In all honesty...It'll be my first serious chapter story. Well, enjoy the prologue for now! **

**After a few days, they settled in to an easy routine. Wikerus would bring food for both of them daily, Meilin woke her up at sun rise every morning so they could keep track of the days. And Aidana would be sure the place was as clean as physically possible. No messy hay, or nasty bowls around them. Maybe, Meilin thought, it was her being slightly board like her. Or just her motherly instincts to be sure they were all healthy. Either way, she never had to do it all alone. Meilin would often lend a hand, if only to distract her own mind. **

**They also talked nearly constantly after only a little while. Meilin never thought it could be so easy just to talk with another person. Aidana would try to explain herself for what she did to Rollan. How she had been cursed with the bonding sickness. And how she gave him up to be self, and he was gone when she came back. The woman got tears in her eyes when she told her that she wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to speak or see her again. **

**Meilin told her of her supposed bonding with Jhi. Being tricked into taking The Bile compared to The Nectar. Even how she even wondered if her panda WAS Jhi. It would have been impossible for them to get the real Great Beast if she was dead. But Aidana assured her that she did, in fact, call Jhi. Just, instead of bond to her with The Nectar, she had been given The Bile. From then on, it sparked a conversation on something they both had in common. **

**Having Gerathon inside them. **

**Both hated it with a passion. The feeling of being controlled. And awkwardly enough, the reason why was similar. They hated being the person to hurt their loved ones or friends. And one of them they had in common was Rollan. Both had attacked the boy at one point or another while under the control of the snake.**

**Meilin slow started letting down her hard emotional exterior to her cell mate. After the month or so she was in here, she assumed she was here for the long haul. Till the Greenclocks saved the world. And took Shane down for good. And, if they were gonna be together for that long then she might as well be honest with her. Soon, it was like a second nature to them. Even when new prisoners came and lasted, they were close. **

**Neither had any idea how much they would need each other, or how much their bond would be tested...**

**A/N: Also, as a final note STILL open to ideas for the new story. Please give me some if you'd like!**


End file.
